1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a silicon quantum dot fluorescent lamp and, more particularly, to a method for making a silicon quantum dot fluorescent lamp that efficiently transfers heat and provides a lot of electrons.
2. Related Prior Art
Fluorescent lamps containing mercury are often used. In such a lamp, electricity causes mercury vapor to discharge, thus generating ultraviolet light. The ultraviolet light excites three fluorescent materials to emit red, green and blue light, respectively. The mercury is however hazard to the environment.
In addition to Edison light bulbs and fluorescent lights, light emitting diodes (“LED”) are getting more and more popular. A white-light LED is operated in three patterns as follows:
Firstly, a red-light LED, a green-light LED and a blue-light LED are used together. The illuminative efficiency is high. However, the structure is complicated for including many electrodes and wires. The size is large. The process is complicated for involving many steps of wiring. The cost is high. The wiring could cause disconnection of the wires and damages to the crystalline grains, thus affecting the throughput.
Secondly, a blue-light LED and yellow fluorescent powder are used. The size is small, and the cost low. However, the structure is still complicated for including many electrodes and wires. The process is still complicated for involving many steps of wiring. The wiring could cause disconnection of the wires and damages to the crystalline grains, thus affecting the throughput.
Thirdly, an ultra-light LED and white fluorescent powder are used. The process is simple, and the cost low. However, the resultant light includes two separate spectrums. A red object looks orange under the resultant light because of light polarization. The color-rendering index is poor. Furthermore, the decay of the luminosity is serious. The quality of fluorescent material deteriorates in a harsh environment. The lamp therefore suffers a short light and serious light polarization.
There is another serious problem with the LED-based lamps. If looking directly at an LED-based lamp, a person will feel very uncomfortable in the eyes because of the intensive light emitted from the LED-based lamp.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.